


Holiday One-Shots

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Gargoyles, Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - Fandom, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This spans over several fandoms and several years. I will be posting all my Holiday one shots here even if they are crossovers! Mostly Christmas and Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Dont Own Nothing
> 
> Song Is Bad Day - Daniel Powter

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and most of the students had once again gone home to be with families. The few students who did stay happen to be students whose parent had other plans or for children who simply didn’t want to go anywhere. One of these students happened to be the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy, who happened to be wondering the halls that faithful Christmas Day. Draco had decided to stay at Hogwarts when he discovered his mother and father were going to be in Italy for Christmas claiming they needed a private holiday. This left Draco to be the only Slytherin left in the school and he was far beyond bored.

It was at this time that Draco stumbled upon a door that he could not recall being there before. Curiously he opened the large wooden door only to hear the mot wondrous of tunes. The voice was pure and light like bells themselves. Yet the more he heard the more emotion he could detect from the song. It sounded to be the voice of a boy but he knew no one in the school who was capable of singing to such a degree and talent. He slipped inside the dimly lit room only to find himself staring at the back of a chair in front of a roaring fire. He could see a small pale hand upon the arm of the plush blue chair. Listening to the song carefully he began to concentrate on the words of the sing themselves.

“Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day”

His eyes widened at the lyrics they were so true in so many ways. He could almost see himself writing a songlike this even though he could never sing so beautifully as the boy within the chair. Where had this boy been hiding surely one of the professors had to know of such a talented singer. Unless of course the boy didn’t know he was that good.

“Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oooh.. a holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong  
(yeah...)”

Draco once again began to think of where he heard this song before or better yet this voice. It was beginning to sound so familiar. Draco was about to just tackle the poor boy just to find out who he was and question him or order him to sing for Draco privately. However the blonde boy did neither he simply stayed hidden in the shadows listening to the sweet words that came from the lips of this mystery boy.

“So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day”

The slytherins’ eyes open as the song came to a soft yet sudden halt. Watching carefully he saw the boy put out the flames before rising from the chair. In the soft candle light that remained Draco was able to make out the slim delicate features of his rival, Harry Potter, dressed in a pair of overly large black pants and sweater the boy looked so much like a child wearing his father’s clothes. He was so adorable with pale soft skin and long black tresses that danced across his shoulders. His bright emerald green eyes shined under his glasses and that was when Draco saw the large ugly bruise upon the small boys face. He saw red as the cut and bloody lip also came into view. Who had dared to touch Harry in this way? He was going to kill the person who dared to harm his harry. Wait a second..His?   
Draco blinked wondering where that had even come from but decided that was the least of his problems. The sneaky slytherin slipped out behind Harry following him through the dark hallways towards the Gryffindor common room. He heard Harry whisper the password before he to stepped up to the painting looking at the ugly woman in the horrid pink dress. She looks at him curiously but he whispered the same password and the painting swung open almost smacking him in the nose. Slipping inside Draco hid quickly in the shadows to watch as Harry walked up to his best friend Ron Weasley. 

Ron looked at Harry angrily before shouting, “Where the bloody hell have you been Harry?”

Harry looked up at him stuttering, “I…I went to the room of requirements.”

Ron growled backhanded Harry across the face, “Why you little slut! How dare you keep me waiting!”

Harry hit the floor with a yelp of pain before looking up at Ron with tears in his eyes. Whimpering as Ron’s foot connected with his back. Draco growled at the scene before him, never in his life had he ever witnessed such cruelty. The red headed boy landed another kick to smaller boys rib cage a sickening crack was clearly heard before screams. The Slytherin Prince had enough of this and charged at the red headed brute knocking him clear across the room. 

Ron let out a cough as he stood once more looking over at what had hit him. What he saw made him gasp in awe and horror. There stood the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy only crueler and more deadly. Draco’s short slicked back hair now stuck upwards as talons replaced his hands and feet. However the more amazing thing was that he was now suspended in the air large white feathered wings stretched from his back ripping his shirt clean of his body. His eyes glowed an angry metallic silver. Ron took a step back and hit the wall behind him. Draco stepped forward claws raised and Harry looked on at the scene. Draco lifted Ron three feet off the ground without even trying his toned muscles rippling with raw power. He threw the red head into the stone wall forcefully reveling in the screams of pain that came from the boy. He tore at the boy’s chest leaving it bloody and knew it would scar. Just as he raised his hand for a killing blow small pale arms wrapped around his waist tightly a face nuzzled into his bare bronzed back. Draco calmed into the arms knowing that it was his Harry who held him so as he could hear his voice whispering for him to calm down and to not kill the red headed brat.

Draco turned in Harry’s grasp to face him the boy barely reached his shoulder but for him that was perfect. The winged warrior nuzzled into the neck of the small boy who held him so tightly purring in content. Smirking as he heard Ron slide to the ground in an undignified heap of blood and grime. Yet for some reason all he cared about was the boy now in his arms safe and sound. He trailed sweet kisses along the pale throat in front of him getting small whispery moans as a response. Smirking he picked up the small dark haired angel carrying him into the boys dormitories he sniffed out Harry’s bed depositing the boy upon it carefully. He slipped the shirt from his pale chest slowly kissing his way down to Harry’s belly button where he found a most curious piercing upon said part of the body. He tapped it with a taloned finger then looked up at Harry who simply shrugged in response. Draco could only smirk before continuing to show the boy exactly what he thought of him but not before saying a few simple words.  
“Sing for me my angel”


	2. Yule Tide Magic

Oberon glared down at Puck as he entered the halls of Avalon once again. He had not seen the trickster for 150 years but even now it was far to soon for the lord. 

His deep baritone flitted through the hall as many looked on, “Puck why have you come to where you have been banished?”

Puck raised his hands, “Alexander has passed on and my duty has been fulfilled. He had no heir an I am without a master.”

Oberon glared and stood, “You where banished Puck and your powers stripped away save for protecting or teaching the boy. Do you wish for death instead?”

The trickster took a step back, “No my lord simply an altering of your command. Perhaps so that my future masters might have need you could just take pity on this poor Puck”

Titania smiled and stood next to her husband whispering softly in his ear. You could tell by the smile on her face that she was up to something. After all the Queen of Avalon was rarely denied. 

The King sighed before raising his hand, “My wife has suggested what I should do and I will accept her request. You Puck are still banished for all eternity and your powers stripped save for when you protect the ones you love and care for. If you ever find someone who can love you as both Puck and Owen only then will you regain your true form and be released from this vow. As I will so it will be done!”

The hall shook and puck bowed respectfully, “Thank you My Lord Oberon” before disappearing in a swirl of colors. 

-Elsewhere-

Harry groaned clutching his chest as he walked through the streets of New York City. He had to find a place to rest for the night. His magic was so low he couldn’t even heal the wounds he had received from the stray Death Eaters. Grumbling in anger he clutched his wand in his fist tightly. Glancing out at the street he smiled at all the ornaments and garnish wrapped around the poles. Even the colored lights where a sight to see. Then again with three days till Christmas Eve he was surprised not to see it busier.

The charm on his necklace shimmering in the soft light as he slipped into another alley way coming across a large iron gate. Frowning he looked up at the large building and noticed how high it went above the clouds. He could feel the magic saturating the air about the gate and a stronger magical presence within the building. Slipping into the gate he walked up towards the entrance of the building and knocked softly on the glass door. He waited for several moments until a tall blonde male walked towards the door dressed in a sleek black suit. Tucking his wand into his sleeve he clutched the wound on his stomach trying to staunch some of the bleeding.

The blonde male opened the door and a soft baritone voice flitted from between the terse pale lips, “Can I help you? It is a tad late to be making a house call yes?”

Harry sighed lightly as he felt the magic swirl about the male and he gave a soft smile lifting the hand off his wound his hand covered in blood the only words to leave his lips where soft and strained, “Need safety their after me”

The man’s blue eyes widened just slightly before helping him in and sealing the door tightly behind them as sharp blue eyes examined Harry from the bleeding wound to the emerald green eyes and lightening bolt scar.

Owen sighed, “Follow me you need medical attention”

Harry gave a soft chuckle his eyes falling closed as his body fell forward. 

The blonde haired man caught the body quickly and lifted it with ease. Where had the young man come from and why was he here? Something was special about the boy. Even now unconscious he could feel his magic swirl about the boy as if to comfort him. Shaking his head he took the elevator up to the castle area laying the boy onto the sofa. 

The gargoyle came in through the door peering down at the pale form. In silence watching as Owen removed the boys shirt carefully and even the steadfast butler could not help but stare in shock at the damage done. The young male couldn’t be any older than 20 and yet he had more scars than the trickster had ever seen. 

Even goliath knelt beside the boy, “What happened?”

Owen shrugged, “I don’t know. I found him by the door. He said someone was after him before promptly fainting. However these wounds where done by magic. Hold on”

He tipped the shirt and watched as a long polished stick fell from the boys sleeve and rolled across the stone floor till Brooklyn picked it up, “it’s a stick”

Owen brushed the long black locks from the pale face, “No it’s a wand and this is a wizard. Which means the people following him are wizard’s. What could this young man have done to receive this kind of attack”

Angela lifted the boys head enough to sit down and lay it back in her lap carding talon hands through his long hair, “Does it really matter? He is hurt Owen”

The man nodded before walking over to the sink. It took several long hours before the young man showed signs of waking and by that time the Gargoyles had been forced to return to their positions for the breaking of dawn.

Owen sat beside the black haired male and dabbed a wet cloth along the heated brow. The thin mouth frowned as the injured body convulsed slightly small hand gripping the side of the couch like a life line. Owen could do nothing but wait patiently. 

-Three days later, at night (Christmas Eve)-

Angela sat next to the young male and dapped the cold cloth across the heated flesh just as vivid green eyes hot open and looked around widely. 

Harry tried to sit up only for a grey talon hand to stop him gently. Turning he looked at what he could only describe as a living breathing gargoyle. Blinking he simply stared at her for a few long moments before blinking and lifting a hand to his chest, “Where?”

The gargoyle smiled and picked up a glass of water helping him take a few small gulps of water as she spoke, “You are in the castle. Owen helped bandage you and we have helped guard you. It has been three days since you came to us. Father and the others have been very worried”

The male sighed and laid back down smiling at the kind gargoyle, “Am I to assume you are a gargoyle fae and your father is chief yes?”

The female smiled brightly, “Oh yes! My name is Angela! My father is Goliath and the one who you met at the door was Owen”

A soft clearing of a throat caused the two to turn and look at the mentioned Owen and Goliath standing in the stone doorway both stern.

Owen walked over, “I do hope you are feeling better. Perhaps a name?”

The wizard blushed as he looked up at the tall stern blonde his magic swirling to the surface him as he responded, “Harry, Harry Potter”

Goliath hmmed, “Owen says you are a magic user. What sorcery do you plan on using here?”

Harry raised his hands the slight pain in his chest causing him to wince, “None! I swear it. I was just looking for a safe place to rest and recover. I will leave as soon as I am able. I will not be a burden. If it pleases you I can swear not to use magic”

Owen shook his head, “That is not required. You will stay here until you are able to leave. Is there anything you might require?”

The young man blushed once more and shrugged, “I’m not sure. Just whatever you will spare in food and water is fine.”

The man frowned, “I will fix you something suitable. I suppose the gargoyles can keep you company till I return”  
Harry watched the male disappear before smiling fondly, “He is a very kind man”

Angela peered at him her eyes glowing, “You see something in him Harry?”

The young man nodded, “My magic calls to him. I have a feeling me stumbling upon the place was not an accident. Only time will tell” Harry smiled and rested a hand on his chest where the bandages where wrapped around his chest tightly. Smiling he looked about the room and laughed as one of the gargoyles fell back into the decorated tree. The gargoyle glanced at him before waving almost sheepishly and pouncing on the large dog like gargoyle as a small light green gargoyle righted the tree and fixed the presents beneath it. 

An hour passed before Owen returned Harry had gotten to know the gargoyles pretty well. It pleased the prankster fae to see the gargoyles connecting with others again. Ever since Hudson had passed and Goliath preparing to hand the reigns down to Brooklyn and Angela it had been quiet and stressing. He nodded as the Gargoyles said their farewells and returned to their stone pedestals for the meeting of the dawn.

Silence reigned as the elder teen partook in the food he had been given. Green eyes occasionally meeting blue only for the green eyes to dart away and the cheeks beneath to blush. The magic between them swirled and kissed each other like a flirtatious dance and the heat grew about them steadily. 

The silence wasn’t broken when Harry looked up smiling the fork dangling from between his pink lips playfully before it floated from his lips and onto the plate in his lap and he spoke softly, “You really are something special Mr. Owen. And this food is wonderful best I have had in a long time”

The blonde nodded taking the seat near Harry his hand falling close to the younger’s knee, “If I may ask, why where you attacked so and who was it?”

Harry growled darkly at the change of subject, “It was the Death Eaters a group of renegade witches and wizards who decided that the world deserves to die. I was on the front line in the war, killed their leader. Guess they have a vendetta against me”

Owen nodded a dark look collecting in his stern blue eyes, “Perhaps you should stay here till you heal then I can find a safe place to get you on your feat. This castle is very large I am sure I can fashion a room to your liking.”

The wizard shrugged deciding to play a long, “Once I am safe I will send you funds as repayment. No worries I can afford it.”

The stern butler nodded and stood carefully, “Rest Mr. Potter we will talk more when you awaken next”

Harry nodded and laid back closing his eyes just as the blonde hair lengthened and faded into a bright starlight silver. The blue eyes fading into a glossy ice color. Even the black suit shifted and faded into bright green and red material that clung to him much like a jesters outfit. 

The shifted man stared down at the beautiful young wizard sleeping on the couch. His magic what little he could feel literally jumped every time the male so much as looked at him. It was almost an intoxicating feeling. Was this what Titania had seen? Why did fate taunt him so. He had lived for thousands of years to meet the one who made his magic sing and now here he was right in front of him. So touchable…so vulnerable… so very there.

Puck stared down at the figure his mind made up as he glanced out at the pink and orange horizon and a equally pink hue painted his cheeks as he leaned over the form his eyes falling shut as he laid his lips against the wizards. Magic sprung up from his skin and coiled into the thick tendrils of the others magic. 

Green eyes opened and hand lifted up to play into silver locks brushing long elegant ears and pink painted skin. Magic swirled around them as the kiss deepened and as Puck leaned over further balancing himself perfectly is the soft light of the torches and rising sun. Swift slim fingers found the bright gold buttons that held the green and red fabric closed and the torches flared brightly at the rush of passion that swirled in with the rising magic in the air. The lights bounced lightly of a mirror along the back wall that seemed to shimmer and look upon the two.

 

Titania smiled at the scene through her mirror view and Oberon stood beside her looking slightly disgusted.

Huffing as he continued to look at the scene, “You knew dear Queen”

The woman laughed lightly, “Of course dear husband. However Puck deserves his happiness as does his new charge. Fate has intertwined them now. Even you will be unable to stop the shifts of the stone. If we were to interrupt this meeting of faith then even the walls of Avalon would fall.”

Oberon nodded, “ You are certain that this child will bear Merlin’s successor? 

Titania glances at the two males once more and lifted her hand passing it over the mirror as a soft pink glow emitted from her fingers, “Oh yes, I am quite sure.”

The king of Avalon nodded, “Come wife let us leave this spectacle and return to the court”

“Of course dear husband”

The shimmer in the mirror faded out just as a bright red and green shirt hit the floor.


	3. Marry Me Christmas

Harry and Draco sat around the Christmas tree waiting for Severus and Lucius to show up. The presents sat around the tree just begging to be opened by the two teenagers staring at them. They turned and watched as the two adults entered both looking a bit flushed. They sat on the couch and nodded toward the two boys who smiled and immediately began to open there presents.

Draco of course got lots of potions book and what looked to be a dragon plushy from Pansy. Harry giggled as Draco unwrapped the green stuffed dragon. Draco rolled his eyes before throwing the dragon whacking Harry across the head with it. Harry turns and glares at Draco before opening up the present that looked to be from Severus. He was shocked to find a pendent in the shape of a phoenix. Magic and power radiated from the gift.  
“It’s a port key incase you get into a tight spot it will take you and Draco to a safe place. The password has yet to be set so you can set one yourself.”  
Harry smiled and continued opening his gifts till he came across a small wrapped box. He slowly unwrapped to reveal a small black box which was taken from his hands by Draco who then knelt before Harry who was now seated on the couch.

“Harry we have gotten to know each other over these past few months and I know you already agreed to be my mate but I must make it official. So will you Harry James Potter take my hand in marriage?”

Harry gasps as Draco opened the box to reveal a silver ring in the shape of a dragon its mouth clamped gently over a huge diamond. Its eyes made of emeralds and on the inside of the ring are the words “eternal love” written in Parseltounge. Tears appear in Harry’s eyes and he launches into Draco kissing him heatedly and passionately. He slowly brakes the kiss and smiles lightly.

“Yes, I will marry you Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

They kissed once more as Draco slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger on Harry’s hand. Making sure it fit perfectly before slipping the hand to Harry’s waist.


	4. Christmas Tree

Two boys of the age seventeen sat curled up by a fire both had long black hair and both were sound asleep. The room they sat in was large and open with two marble fireplaces both with the merry fires burning. Around the room were large plush chairs and couches several of them sporting yet more boys curled up around the large pine tree in the center of the room. The tree covered in bright colored lights and small glass ornaments. At the top of the tree say a single angle with long black hair and bright silver wings. 

It wasn’t until the sun began to peak over the horizon did the two boys curled up by the fire place began to awaken. The first to awake was the Chinese teen his hair falling from the small ponytail he usually kept it in. He looked down at the smaller teen in his lap whose hair fell from the tight waist length braid. The Chinese teen smiled a small smile kissing the boy in his lap. The teen awoke opening his bright emerald green eyes to stare up at the one he loved so much. Smiling the smaller boy leaned up kissing the other deeply on the mouth, “morning Wufei sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep on top of you.” He whispers gently as he blushes.  
The Chinese boy, Wufei, chuckles lightly kissing the boy gently on the nose “it’s okay me sweet Harry I enjoyed it none the less.” Harry smiled brightly and looked around at the other occupancies in the room. On one small two seat couch lay Heero and Duo both curled up in each other’s arms Duo with the same goofy smile on his face and Heero as emotionless as ever. Harry laughs lightly as he turns his head to the other couch where Quatre and Trowa also lay snuggled close together even closer than Heero and Duo were. That is if Trowa’s hand up Quatre’s shirt was any indicator. 

Looking up at Wufei the smaller boy smiled and kissed him once more twirling his small thin fingers into the short black locks of his lover. The gundom pilot pulled the small wizard close to him whispering gently, “Harry will you sing for me? I know you don’t like singing in front of people but I do love your voice. Please for me?”

Harry smiled and nodded and slowly closed his eyes sitting up more fully. Smiling gently Harry began to think about what song to sing for his beloved and then he knew. The war was hard on all of them both the Wizard war and The Gundom War they were all at their wits end because they all experienced both wars. Smiling Harry slowly began to sing not noticing the other four pilots waking up and turning to look at him as he sang.

“Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies

Well I'm all grown-up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream

So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown-up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need”

Harry paused as Wufei kissed his cheek lovingly and Harry glanced around noticing the others now gazing at him blushing he continued to sing his voice soft and musical.

“No more lives torn apart  
that wars would never start  
and time would heal all hearts  
Everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list”  
Duo smiles brightly and Heero pulls him close.

“As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree

Well heaven surely knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal a hurting human soul

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
Everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list

What is this illusion called  
The innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief  
Can we ever find the truth

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
Everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list”

Harry broke off tears appearing in his eyes he looked to see Quatre also crying lightly Trowa holding him tightly. Quatre slowly spoke, “Oh Harry that was beautiful. Your voice is so lovely”  
Blushing Harry smiles lightly and giggles before he found himself on his back with his older brother Duo hugging him tightly, “Oh Ry! You are just so adorable I got an idea lets sing another you and me I’m sure you know a lot of songs!”

Laughing Harry pushes Duo off of him lightly, “Yes Duo I know lots of songs fine how about...” Harry thought a moment before smiling “Rocking around the Christmas Tree!”

Laughing Duo pulls his brother and they both stand and Duo dragged him to stand in front of the tree. Laughing Harry hooked their arms together and they both broke into song surprisingly in sync and tune.

[Harry and Duo]  
“Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling”  
[Just Harry]  
“You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way”  
[Everyone but Heero]  
“Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling”  
[Harry and Duo]  
“You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Bells of holly, bells of holly yea  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way”  
[Everyone even hero]  
“Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around”

Laughing everyone broke off smiling brightly to one another. They all curled up under the tree smiling and laughing. Even Heero seemed to loosen up as presents were passed around. But no one seemed to catch the moment when Wufei slipped a small velvet box into Harry’s lap. Everyone soon settled down smiling when Wufei spoke up, “Harry you have one more gift”  
Looking up at the Chinese pilot Harry looked down gasping at the small box in his lap. Picking up Harry slowly opened the box the others watching him as he revealed a small emerald pendent in the shape of a leaf. Smiling brightly Harry removed the pendent that hung on a thick silver chain, “Its beautiful Wufei thank you”

Smiling he whispered, “read the back”

Turning the pendent around Harry slowly read the small writing aloud, “Will you marry me?” Gasping loudly Harry looked up at the pilot his eyes wide as his eyes lower to the beautiful ring that now lay in his boyfriend’s hand. 

A single tear fell down his cheek as he whispers, “Yes, oh Wufei it’s beautiful” Smiling the pilot slips the ring onto the correct finger pulling the younger man closer kissing him passionately. Everyone cheered and cat called. Nothing could make the day any better.


	5. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is several shots Mother's Day One-Shots. Putting them into one Chapter. I will put a line break in between!

Mother's Day Luna

 

Luna quietly snuck from her room and down the hall her radish earrings swinging from side to side. Putting a skip into her step she came to a door that had haunted her nightmares for a long time after her mothers death. Opening the door she looked inside. Black ashes and old blood stained the floor and half burnt table and broken glass. Stepping inside Luna walked up to the table and laid her hand down onto the bloody handprint on the table where her mother had tried to stand.

She never understood why luck had thrown her this path in life. She could always see things In her life, but this had blind sided her in so many ways. Laying her head against table Luna let her tears slip past her closed eyes and onto the table with a soft pat. 

Slowly she let a song slip past her lips that she had heard while visiting the muggle world.

One day shy of eight years old  
My grandma passed away  
I was a broken hearted little boy  
Blowing out that birthday cake  
And how I cried when the sky let go  
With a cold and lonesome rain

Mama smiled said "Don't be sad child  
Grandma's watching you today."  
Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watchin

Wishing she could be here now  
And sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember she can se  
There's holes in the floor of heaven and  
She's watchin over you and me

Seasons come and seasons go  
Nothin stays the same  
I grew up, fell in love  
Met a girl who took my name

Year by year we made a life  
In this sleepy little town  
I thought we'd grow old together  
Lord I sure do miss her now

But there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watchin  
Wishin she could be here now

And sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember she can see  
There's holes in the floor of heaven  
And she's watchin over you and me  
Well my little girl's twenty-three

I walk her down the asile  
It's a shame her mom can't be here now  
To see her lovely smile  
They throw the rice, I catch her eye  
As the rain starts comin' down  
She takes my hand says "Daddy don't be sad,  
Cause I know Mama's watching now"

And there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And her tears are pourin down  
That's how you know she watching  
Wishin she could be here now  
And sometimes when I'm lonely  
I remember she can see  
Yes there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And she's watchin over you and me

Watching over you and me  
Watching over you and me  
Watching over you and me

Luna smiled and stood straighter wiping the tears from her eyes. 

The door to the room opened wider and her father stepped in a gentle smile on his face, “Luna bug? You ok sweety?”

Luna turned with a skip in her twirl, “Papa! The nargles where just telling me how happy the mama jitterbug was!”

The man shook his head and opened his arms, “Oh my beautiful little bug”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mother's Day Harry

Harry stared at the picture of his mother. He had never really known her but deep down he always wanted to do something special for her on Mothers Day. Standing up he made his way to the Room of Requirements thinking of what he wanted as he passed in front of the entrance three times. 

The door swung open and he hopped inside to see a large fire place a single plush chair with a journal and pen sitting next to it. Skipping over to the journal and chair he plopped down into it, taking a moment to situate himself in the plush chair nibbling at the cap of his pen.

He paused the pen tip hovering over the empty page he smiled and began to write.

Dear Mother,

I know you where taken from me when I was young, and I know you loved me like any mother would their child. I wish sometimes that I had known you better and that I could remember what you looked like. All I have are photos and sometimes those arent enough. Then I remember that I will always know you. Because you are in my heart and your watching over me every day. Mom This is for you,

I knew you when I was young  
When I needed a mom most of all  
Every day you cared for me  
You loved me and you hung on,

Though these days I miss you  
I now know that you do to.  
Im your baby boy  
Who never had a single toy.

I didn’t need those things  
I need the love you provided  
I know you loved me mom  
And I love you to most of all.

I hope to see you  
When I pass from this world  
To see your smiling Face.  
To hug you so tight, whispering Mom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mother's Day Kurama

Kurama growled as he looked around the small cave he had in Makai. Surrounding him where necklaces, jewels, head dresses, and all sorts of treasures he had collected over the years as Yoko, and yet even with all this treasure he still could not find anything that he thought was worthy for his human mother. She was not one for pretty trinkets. 

Sighing deeply he pulled back out of the cave and sealed it up once more heading back toward the portal where he would return to the human world. All this time spent and he could still not find that one thing that he found perfect for his mother. 

Looking to his right he stopped there in the moons glow lay a single flower that could only be found in Makai. It was known as the Mother Rose. A demon grown flower that all human roses and spawned from. Slowly lowering himself to the flower he smiled letting his energy slip into the bright blue rose. Watching as it retracted back into a small diamond shaped seed. Slipping it up into his hair he quickly slipped through the portal landing into his room with a graceful ease. 

That night in secret he slipped out onto his balcony and jumped down into the back garden that was conveniently surrounded by tall wooden fences. Smiling he dropped the single seed onto the ground and let his demonic energy go wild smiling as the rose vines curled across the ground and up the house walls around the benches and covering the back yard with the large blue roses. 

They glistened in the moon light and with a finally smile he laid back treasuring the scent of the roses awaiting for his mother to awaken and come out to drink her morning coffee.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mother's Day Yusuke

Yusuke groaned and kicked the empty beer can to the side looking at his mother who was once again passed out on the couch drunk as a skunk.

Grumbling he kicked the couch, “Yo, Mother of the year!”

The drunk woman rolled over and groaned only to receive another sharp kick to the couch.

“Come on mom get yer lazy butt out of bed”

The woman pulled herself up, “Yusuke! that’s not a way to wake your mother” her voice slurred.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and flipped her off rudely.

His mother glared and whacked him on the leg lightly, “Jerk”

The newly demon boy looked down at her from over his noise, “Happy Mothers Day, Mother of the Year” his voice casual and bored. Turning around he gave a wave slamming the door behind him. 

 

Leaving a shocked woman sitting on the couch smiling softly, “Oh Yusuke”


End file.
